Fire Axe
Fire Axe is a male contestant on Object Illusion. He is a type of axe that is kind and helpful. Appearance Fire axe appears to be a type of axe. and is pretty tall. Coverage Well, thats a scary thought! Fire axe is seen with oreo cookie, lemon, police hat, and Quadratini. then it is chosen that only Quadratini and fire axe have to go on the great A'S. After strawberry says "Something i'm good at!" Fire axe asks if there are any instructions. after gumball says she's chubby, fire axe looks confused. then fire axe is walking towards police hat to kill him. then is scared by strawberry then throws the knife. then fire axe tells them to stop fighting and look around. then fire axe tells strawberry what's her deal anyway. when strawberry figures out that fire axe isn't on their team she immediately. Christmas chaos Fire axe is seen hanging with orange, after orange welcomes him to the team, fire axe replies with a thank you. when orange reminds fire axe that he is the team captain and call him anytime, fire axe replies with a okay. at elimination, fire axe only got 19 likes. and fire axe is safe with 9 dislikes, which makes him happy. after gumball shouts at orange to climb the mountain to find a present up there, fire axe replies "Yes he does!", when gumball and watermelon are arguring about something, fire axe breaks it telling them that there's a present. when quadratini finds and iphone, fireaxe tells him that they need a bigger present, when quadratini tells fire axe why, fire axe tells him that they need the biggest present of them all. when orange asks quadratini and fire axe that they found a good present, fire axe replies with a not yet and asks if orange did. when orange finds something in a present, fire axe tells him if it's special. with his team winning to find the grand ruby. Rolling rampage and romance after being greeting from sandwich, fire axe says hello. sandwich introduces himself saying that he's sandwich. sandwich said if he wanted to form a alliance, fire axe replied with sure, but then he points out with just 2 people in the alliance. sandwich then says he'll find more people, fire axe says "oh okay". sandwich tells fire axe his anger mood. fire axe asks what it is, sandwich replies with being one of the bottom 3 in the elimination. fire axe tells him to rebuild his reputation. after sandwich saying he should be more nice, fire axe agrees and how nice people always win. at the talent challenge, when orange makes watermelon disappear, fire axe is shocked. when fire axe is next in the challenge, fire axe does a record of 1000 push ups. when WII U tells him at once, fire axe replies with "yup" and attempts to do 1000 push ups. a couple hours later, fire axe finishes his 1000 push ups. he gets a simple 10 in total. Race of a lifetime Fire axe says that they won the challenge. Quadratini and Gumball are fighting over the game. fire axe says gumball has a point. when Quadratini says if gumball keeps standing and watching people do the challenge she can get eliminated, fire axe then tells them true that. when Quadratini and Orange are fighting, fire axe then points out that orange can have a relationship with watermelon if he wants to and still win the challenge. when gumball accidently reveals she likes lemon, fire axe and the other 2 gasp, then make strange faces. when Quadratini complains about losing because of relationships, Fire axe then says that he may be right. when fire axe tells Quadratini that he thought he was a nice person after kicking orange into the water, he tells him that it was a bit too far. after orange shows gumball and the rest of the team the car he got, fire axe what is it. when the team is fighting fire axe says they don't have time for this. fire axe then points out that the other team is ahead and they should get going. fire axe then makes a joke of watermelon and orange being in love. then fire axe runs to the car with the rest of the team. then fire axe tells orange to drive it and that the other team is getting away. when gumball says she's skinnier then fire axe, fire axe then tells gumball she's fatter then cookie. then fire axe feels that the car's getting slower. when fire axe asks sandwich that if he found anyone in their alliance, sandwich is asleep, fire axe then replies oookay. when orange points out that they are close to the finish line, fire axe and the rest are happy. but then when the jet arrives at the finish line before them, fire axe and the rest of the team is up for elimination. Pranks a lot! after gumball and sandwich have a angry conversation, fire axe walks up and asks them what they were talking about. after sandwich says he needs to restart his game's level, fire axe was gonna tell him if he found anyone for their alliance. then gumball comes up and calls fire axe fire ace, fire axe shouts FIRE AXE! When gumball asks them to be in the alliance, fire axe says it's up to sandwich. when gumball begs them, fire axe then says sorry to her and sandwich said no. when gumball yells at him, fire axe then says "okay". then fire axe says they shouldn't let her join. when gumball says fire axe isn't edible, fire axe replies that he doesn't want to take any chances. when sandwich makes pudding cry, fire axe shouts "DUDE!" when sandwich said he didn't mean to make her cry, fire axe tells him to think before he speaks. when orange comes up to them, fire axe walks away slowly. after orange asks him where he is going, he was listening to Quadratini about not being near him. because he said he would beat him up, after orange tells them he will beat Quadratini up, they laugh at orange. when Quadratini walks up to sandwich and fire axe, quadratini tells them if they seen orange, fire axe then tells him he did but before he ended the sentence, sandwich covered his mouth and told Quadratini he didn't see orange. when Quadratini walks away fire axe tells him WHAT WAS THAT?! after sandwich tells him he was protecting him, fire axe points out Quadratini was on their team. sandwich says he completed level 1 on his game, fire axe tells him nice. WII U tells the contestants they don't need teams after the elimination, sandwich is happy, fire axe then points out that everybody knows what you mean. when sandwich is hanging with fire axe, fire axe tells him that the alliance must be 2 people because they can't find another alliance member. lemon walks up and fire axe greets him. when lemon tells fire axe whats up, fire axe says nothing much. fire axe asks sandwich if that's lemon or not. when fire axe and sandwich are hanging out, fire axe says he's bored, sandwich says me too, then fire axe shouts "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON YOUR PHONE?!?!" after sandwich says that there's no challenge and he gets to do whatever he wants, fire axe points out that he needs to get off his phone at some point and actually do something. when gumball yells at them and calls fire axe fire works, fire axe shouts FIRE AXE! fire axe and sandwich are impressed of the apartment wii u gave them. when sandwich says he's hot, it reminds fire axe of conditioner. sandwich tells fire axe not to bring them up, fire axe says he was just saying. when Wii U tells the contestants they can rest at the apartment before the elimination, fire axe shouts YOY! When watermelon says "i've been caught in a room with orange" fire axe and sandwich shout NOOOOO! at the elimination, fire axe gets the most likes. causing him to shout YAY! When Wii U Tells him the prize is a couch, he wanted to remind him that he didn't want a couch thrown at him. fire axe somehow gets back up and gets a stick for the prize. Pranks a lot! Part 2 When sandwich tells fire axe they don't have pranks. fire axe tells him what they are gonna do. sandwich walks to a house to ask pudding to help them, pudding refuses. and fire axe tells her they only need a fort. when pudding says that they have to be out in the open, fire axe shouts COME ON!!! Then sandwich and fire axe are hit with paintballs. when Wii U tells them they were out quickly, fire axe says Darn it. At the end, fire axe and the other contestants are up for elimination. The Comeback When sandwich says that nobody cares if gumball leaves lemon alone to lemon, fire axe says this isn't the lemon show and he doesn't need to announce it to everyone. when sandwich says that being aggressive is his thing fire axe moans "oh, THATS GREAT LEMON!" and whispers to him, no it's not. sandwich then gives fire axe some kind of snack with a paper slip on it saying "fire axe snack" which makes fire axe shout "YAY!". Then feeds it to fire axe. then the alarm goes off causing it to scare fire axe. when Wii u tells everyone he's lost, sandwich complains about him not telling where he is, then fire axe tells them they should start looking. when sandwich tells them where a kidnapper hide, fire axe points out that they might hide in a suspicious building. when lemon points to a pony store, sandwich says "Really?", fire Axe points out lemon might be right, because a kidnapper would hide in a unexpected building. later, sandwich bumps into fire axe, then fire axe shouts he found it. the camera zooms into the garage, the garage opens, then fire axe points out that it's starting to open. then fire axe figures out it's them. when sandwich, lemon, and fire axe are in the car, after sandwich has a plan to bump into the truck, fire axe tells them that it might put Wii U in danger. then the truck crashes after bumping into it. fire axe points out that it might crashed. when lemon asks if Wii U Died, fire axe points with a maybe. then sandwich lemon and fire axe get immunity and win the challenge. Trivia * He is one of the tallest characters * He is the skinniest character * He was originally a stock image of a real life fire axe, then it was changed to a cartoonish axe. * He is one of the loudest characters on the show. Gallery Fire Axe Idle.png|Old fire axe. Fire axe.png|Fire axe body CoverageFIREAXE.png|Coverage of fire axe image sandwhichfireaxeandlemon.png download (11).jpg maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Male Category:Great A's Category:Voiced by: Brannon Cool Category:Eliminated Category:Articles that need cleanup Category:Contestants